Kickin ff
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: Love story between Milton and Jack. Rated for T but might change to M. WARNING: guyxguy so if you don't like scroll pass
1. Start of something new

Milton had been down lately due to finally coming to terms with himself about attracted to the same sex. He wasn't quite sure how to handle it and he needed someone to talk to.

RING RING RING RING RING

It felt like his phone was ringing for hours waiting for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Milton? Hey, what's up?" Jack answered drowsly.

"Oh good, Jack um." Milton hesitated, "Uh there's something I wanted to talk about, can you meet up at the park or somewhere?"

"Er, Milton it's pretty late but sure if you need me just give me twenty and I'll meet you at the park." He said waking himself up.

Milton took his phone from his ear and sure enough in was in fact very late and he didn't want to risk Jack getting in trouble for something that could wait til tomorrow.

"No, no that's alright it can wait til tomorrow."

"You sure?" Jack asked unsure.

"Yes, see you at school." Milton hung up and decided to just head to the park anyways to clear his mind.

*next morning at school*

Milton was at his locker getting out his binder and chemistry book for his next class when Jack came up to him.

"Hey man, here to know what you wanted to talk about." Jack greeted.

"Oh yeah, no worries about that actually. I ended up at the park anyways and bumped into Carson there who turned out to be a really big help." He said with a goofy grin, finally happy that someone knew how he felt and understood him.

"C-Carson?" Jack was confused, why in the world did he feel a pain in his chest seeing how happy Milton got mentioning Carson.

"Yeah, when we hung up last night I ended up going to the park anyways and Carson happened to be there to and well we just started talking. He really understood things and knew how to make things alot better." He replied happily unaware of Jack's unease.

"Oh, that's good. What did you guys talked about? Asked Jack.

"It's nothing for you to worry over, like I said Carson was a great help, he's surprisingly a good listener." Milton said thoughtfully.

Before Jack could say anything else he noticed Carson coming down the hall towards Milton and watched how he casually draped his arm around Milton's shoulder.

"Hey Milton, how you doin'?" Carson greets with a sly a grin.

'And what?! who did he think he is, Joey Tribioni? It took everything Jack had to not snarl at the jerk who was getting a bit to friendly with his Milton.. and whoa stop the breaks, **_his Milton??_** He's gonna have to analyze that thought later cause right now he needs to tune in on the conversation in front of him.

"Sounds like a plan. See you then." Carson agreed, waving goodbye as he walked away.

"What just happened?" 'Damn he spaced out.

Milton chuckles, "That's just like you to space out Jack. Carson invited me to hangout tonight with him at Falafel Phil's, I'm going straight after training."

"Uh-huh, so its gonna be just the two of you? **_Alone_**?" Jack heavily emphasized quite skeptical himself about this so-called hangout.

"Yeah, said he'll even pay for me." Milton grinned easily swayed by the thought of free food.

"Sounds suspiciously like a date." Muttered Jack harshly beneath his breath.

"Sorry didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"Nothing, just mumbling to myself. See ya at practice Mils." Jack spoke before they both left for seperate classes.


	2. A date but not

"Alright guys that's it for today but don't forget we have training at nine in the morning Saturday. I'm gonna have you guys practice rolls aaaand that's all, now get out, scat, leave, I've got got an important date to get to." Rudy announced moving his hands in a shooing motion at his pupils.

"Whoa. Wait a minute, tell us who the unlucky lady is." Jerry demanded.

"Jerry! Shut it!" Kim scolded.

"What?" Jerry looked utterly confused by Kim's and Milton's disapproving looks.

"Don't know, we met online and this will be our first meet up." Rudy informed.

"Most likely an ugly chick thou-ow! What'd you hit me for Kim!?" Jerry yelped.

Everyone watched as Eddie took a pitiful Jerry to his locker all the while hearing him muttering about crazy chicks hitting on him but not the good kind.

"Well I have somewhere to be also so I'll see you all this weekend." Milton waved goodbye as he walked out the dojo doors.

Jack ran to Jerry still at his lockers.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Jerry asked.

"Come on, we're going on a mission." Jack said taking hold of Jerry's arm and dragging him off.

"Dude, why are you in a suit?" Said Jerry looking at his pal.

"Because I'm Brewer, Jack Brewer. Dude you gotta dress like a spy to be a spy, obviously."

"Then why am I dressed as Abraham Lincoln?"

"I don't know, you're the one who picked the outfit." Shrugged Jack.

"Oh yeah, I think because secretly he was a spy back in his time." He replied confidently, stroking his fake beard.

"Whatever, here's the plan, we're going to do a series of cool ninja moves to end up at the table next to those two people, got it?" Jack explained.

"Crystal." Jerry popped his neck, rolled his shoulders, straightened his tall hat, and crouched rolling down the floor inevitably knocking down a waitress, arms and limbs flinging everywhere while also losing his hat and beard in the process. He popped back up, dusted himself and apologized to the waitress.

"Okay. Come on Jerry, you got this." Jerry whispered to himself then jumped over a booth crawling his way to the table Jack was already at.

"Nice moves Jerry." Jack complimented.

"Thanks, I've been practicing. Oh evening ma'am so sorry, names Jerry." Jerry introduced himself to the bewildered lady he was now kneeling by.

Jerry then turned to Jack, "It's very rude not to introduce yourself when meeting new people." He then turned back to the lady. "By the way ma'am is that the new special? Where the Falafel balls are now filled with three different types of cheeses?"

"Jerry get back to the mission here. Can you hear anything their saying? He asked.

"Nope." Jerry informed through a mouthful of Falafel cheese balls.

"Me neither. Hey mister." Jack whispered to the man he was kneeling by also, "Can you hear what the people next to you are saying?"

"Um, some of it." the baffled man responded.

"Can you tell me any of it?" Questioned Jack.

"The red-headed one is saying thats great advice, that they should hangout more often and now their exchanging numbers." The man informed Jack.

'oh no, why would they need to each others numbers, they're not friends. Milton doesn't need any reason to be friends with that lying cheating jerk! He needs a way to get between them.' Thought Jack.

"Let's get going Jerry, this missions over."


	3. Wishing for Hands Full of Buns

The guys we're all lined up across mats getting into positions on how to do a proper front roll.

Milton was getting frustrated with himself not being able to do a proper front roll.

Jack looked off to the side when he mastered all the front, side, and back rolls that Milton seemed to be struggling.

"Need some help?" He asked to the crouching redhead.

"Huh? oh yeah, that would be great please." Milton then got into position waiting for further instructions from Jack.

"You need your back straight and your butt pointing to the ground." Instructed Jack.

Milton did just that or thought he did until he heard Jack chuckling, "What?" He asked confused.

Jack stopped laughing noticing Milton Looking up at him with a pout on his face. **_'ugh too adorable' _**He thought.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"You just need to keep your butt down towards the mat, not out and up." He instructed once again.

Milton then proceeded to sit up straighter with hands on the mat preparing to roll.

"Alright. See here," He motioned at Milton's hip and pushed his hips down having them barely a few inches from the mat. "You keep sticking your butt out. Stay down like that and watch my form now." He had himself crouch down beside Milton having his own butt hovering a few inches from the mat.

"Now you see my form? A bit like a frog and from here you place your hand between your legs, palm up then roll onto your shoulder with all your weight and as quickly as you can hopping back into a fighting stance. Alright, now I'll get next to you and get you into your form."

Jack watches Milton's set up once again, adjusting his shoulders straighter while sliding his hand down his back angling his hips down once again noticing his own hands just inches away from touching Milton's backside and wondering if he could fit each cheek perfectly into the palm of his hands, he badly wanted to know what the fleshy orbs would feel and look like while he massaged and spread those cheeks apa- he abruptly stopped his thought process when he noticed a stirring sensation in his nether regions, he so didn't want to get caught with a boner in front of Milton let alone everyone in the dojo. He quickly composed himself and got back to properly instructing Milton on the rest of his roll.

"Let's see you do it now Mils." He encouraged.

After a few successful front rolls, Milton offered Jack lunch at the park as thanks for the training.

Jack agreed knowing he'd love to have Milton to himself.


	4. Friends To Boyfriends

Jack sat behind the counter of Milton's kitchen as he watched the red-head get there lunch and snacks prepared.

"Hope you don't mind bacon and spam sandwiches with cokes, waters, fruits, and pudding." Milton spoke.

"All that sounds great to me." Jack replied back.

After packing their lunches and drinks, the two were on their bikes set for the park.

The pair finally reached the park and set up at a place they liked. The spot was nice with a tree providing the perfect shade from the warm weather and a nice view of the park's pond.

"Luckily the sheet fit inside the lunch bag to." Milton said as they both laid out the sheet putting rocks around the edges to keep it from any gust of wind to blow it away.

Jack plopped onto the sheet getting comfortable before he finally talked.

"I really want to know what you had to say on the phone a few days ago." Jack waited for his reply, determined to get answers from him this time.

Milton struggled to find the right way to tell Jack something he was barely figuring out himself.

"I don't know Jack, I'm honestly confused myself and don't know if I'm ready exa-." Milton stopped himself short.

Jack could see how scared Milton seemed to get all of sudden and he didn't want to push but at the same time he was angry knowing Milton trusted Carson instead of him. Jack then reached for the other boys hand.

"Please Mils." He didn't know why he felt this crazy urge to be so close to Milton, his fucking heart ached.

'Oh gosh," Milton thought as he looked into his friends handsome puppy dog face and taking the chance in risking his friendship.

"I've noticed myself liking boys Jack." Milton held his breath as he stayed strong looking into Jack's eyes.

"Oh." Jack couldn't help being surprised but also strangely happy.

Milton was stunned to see Jack's oh so sweet slow smile that he does when he genuinely cares and waits patiently as you talk. Also shut up, he knows how creepy it is to be able to interpret Jack's smiles.

"You're okay with this?" He really wants Jack to be okay with him.

"Well.. Yeah, you see my mom is lesbian. I just don't blast it cause people can be dumb and cruel, so I get your fears Mils. Anyways um, I'm here."

"Thanks." Milton wanted more then anything to press each others foreheads together and bask

in all that is Jack Brewer's presence.

"I like you."

Milton's brain snapped as he must've mistaken the words he heard just now, 'did he space out?' he wondered.

"What?" He questioned out loud.

"I know that was really out of the blue and honestly its new to me but lately Milton you've been all over my mind constantly and I know myself enough that there's an attraction for me.

I don't mean for us to jump into anything just trying to get closer I guess..I mean just more you know?." Jack squeezed Milton's hand harder trying not sound anymore dumb and hoping Milton gets what he's saying through his eyes.

"I think I get it Jacks." He didn't quite know what to expect but he was willing as long as Jack was to.

"Good. Can I call you tonight to talk more?" He watched as his friend nodded his head feeling relieved.

The two stayed quiet basking in the warm sun beaming down on them, both happy but still confused on where they were heading or will be facing in the future.

A/N: I'll probably be including Carson's and Milton's conversation along with Rudy's date but not sure since I'm having a harder time with those chapters. Carson and Milton's chap will have more insight of course especially since I will be bringing Carson in again. Rudy's I just kinda want have with his date scene lol


End file.
